The Administrative Core will provide four major services: Professional Direction for the aggregate PPG, Communication and Coordination of PPG-related activities, Organization of Program Project Meetings and Biostatistical Support for Component Project Investigators and Core Leaders. The Administrative Core will therefore provide strong centralized scientific and administrative leadership to facilitate synergistic interactions between the three Projects and three Cores of this Program Project. Dr. Richard Peek, Principal Investigator, has primary responsibility for all aspects of the Program and the Administrative Core. He will be aided by the Project Leaders, Core Directors, members of the Scientific Advisory Boards, and administrative personnel. The administrative staff of the Core will oversee all annual budgets, monitor expenses, and provide monthly statements of financial activities. Biostatistical analysis and interpretation will be provided to all Program Project participants by Dr. Yu Shyr and Greg Ayers, the Administrative Core's Biostatisticians. In addition, all Program-related meetings will be scheduled through this Core. These include monthly meetings of Project and Core leaders to evaluate productivity, allocate core usage and Program resources, and discuss future directions. A monthly scientific meeting will also allow investigators to present current data, identify problems, and discuss solutions. Arrangements for the Scientific Advisory Board meetings, planned for each year of the Project period, as well as generation of materials to be reviewed will be handled through the Administrative Core. The Administrative Core will organize and coordinate 1 retreat each year for Program Project participants and the Internal and External advisors. Finally, this Core will prepare, generate, and assemble materials required for the annual progress reports and will ensure that all additional NIH and institutional reporting requirements concerning the Program Project's activities are completed in a timely manner.